


Ошибочка вышла

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Mistakes, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Когда Алеку разбивают сердце, то Джейс, как настоящий бро, не может оставаться в стороне.История о том, как он решает вмешаться в жизнь своего друга и к чему это все приводит.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

***

— Иду! — яростно рявкнул Магнус, сонно нащупывая стопой пушистый тапочек.

Кого только могло принести к нему в такое время?! Он посмотрел на электронные часы, отсчитавшие пять тридцать четыре утра. Еще даже рассвет брезжить не начал! Магнус спал, а некто неизвестный явился к нему в столь неуместный час и нагло тарабанил в дверь.

По пути он прихватил брошенный на кресло махровый халат, в который пришлось заворачиваться на ходу. Он случайно задел стоящую на постаменте китайскую вазу и, ругнувшись, придержал ее. Эта штука обошлась ему в тысячу долларов, которые не хотелось терять из-за ночного визита. Вообще, лофт Магнуса был похож на музей, обставленный со вкусом и изыском, пестрящий произведениями искусства и просто красивыми вещами. Но для едва разбуженного человека, чей мозг еще не до конца проснулся, пройти по этим коридорам оказалось не так-то просто. Впрочем, если яростно не жестикулировать, то все было не так уж плохо.

Магнус напялил чертов халат и даже повязал пояс, спросив у двери:

— Кто там?

— Это Джейс. Алек просил кое-что тебе передать. Вопрос срочный, так что открывай.

Тот удивился, но, ведомый любопытством, двери все же открыл и собирался уже что-то сказать, когда его гость цепко ухватился за полы халата и прошипел Магнусу в лицо:

— Вот и свиделись, мудак!

— Аээ… — только и смог ответить ему Магнус.

Джейс буквально впихнул свою жертву в квартиру, плотно удерживая его за отвороты халата.

— Думаешь, что имеешь право так поступать? — спросил он, встряхнув Магнуса. — Я не позволю тебе топтаться на чувствах Алека, усек? Он тебе не игрушка.

— Сейчас пять гребанных утра, — зверея от злости, ответил ему Магнус, — и ты заявился ко мне ради разборок из-за какого-то там парнишки? Плевать мне на тебя и твоего Алека, так что проваливай, пока я…

Озвучить свою угрозу он, к сожалению, не успел, потому что Джейс выпустил лацканы халата из хватки и что было силы треснул его кулаком по морде. Не привыкший к потасовкам Магнус упал, хватаясь за лицо и шипя от боли. Из глаз брызнули слезы, а руки окропила теплая кровь.

— Твою мать, ты сломал мне нос! — прогундосил он.

— Я тебе сейчас все переломаю, сволочь, — заверил Джейс.

И Магнус с ужасом взглянул на него. Потому что этот действительно мог выполнить обещание. Вот так и доверяй приличному дому с консьержем и охраной. Спи себе спокойно в уютной кроватке, пока к тебе не вломится вот такой вот Джейс с агрессивным настроем и умелыми кулаками.

Магнус как следует его осмотрел, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, чтобы потом в точности описать этого преступника полиции. Черные удобные штаны, высокие армейские ботинки, кожаная куртка из последней коллекции Хьюго Босс, темно-синяя майка от Лакост (да, Магнус был шмоточником, потому в первую очередь запомнил одежду нападавшего). Белобрысые волосы неряшливо спадали на глаза — такая же прическа была у Джека в «Титанике»; глаза разного цвета, и, в общем, смазливенький такой, но косит под плохого мальчика. А в том, что этот Джейс до плохиша не дотягивает, Магнус был отчего-то уверен.

— Джейс! — неожиданно окликнул его кто-то у двери.

Магнус перевел взгляд на вновь прибывшего, стараясь запомнить и его тоже. И… что ж, такого он точно не забудет. Во-первых, потому что этот верзила пугал до усрачки. Магнус и сам был высоким парнем, но даже он значительно уступал этому дружку Джейса. Здоровенный, широкоплечий, с армейской выправкой и строгим взглядом из-под недобро насупленных бровей. А еще татуировка на всю шею. Вот этот — определенно плохиш. И если они явились гасить Магнуса напару, то можно мысленно прощаться с жизнью или готовиться на ближайшие несколько месяцев к неотложке.

— Алек! Решился, наконец, поговорить со своим приятелем? — уточнил Джейс, оборачиваясь к здоровяку.

— А, так вот он какой, твой Алек, — прогундосил Магнус, яростно сверкая глазами в сторону очередного гостя. Раз уж помирать — так с музыкой. Он поднялся с пола, убирая руку от лица, чтобы удобнее было высказать все, что накипело: — Тоже присоединишься к дружку? Он еще не успел ударить меня в печень или по почкам. А, может, сломаешь мне ребра? Это именно то, чем я мечтал заниматься в пять утра. Спасибо за исполнившуюся мечту, парни! Только вопрос: почему я? Чем мне так повезло?

— Твою мать, — прорычал Алек. И… окей, этот тон поубавил пыл Магнуса. Чертово мужество визжало, как перепуганная девица, тонким и высоким голосом, отдаваясь куда-то в пятки.  
Магнус не был бойцом, он работал модельером. Его били несколько раз по молодости, но последние лет десять с такой проблемой ему сталкиваться не доводилось. Если не считать парочки моделей, которые оттаскали друг друга за волосы, но даже тогда это была не его проблема, он лишь наблюдал со стороны. Злобный и противный внутренний голос заверял, что Магнусу крышка, а подсознание подкидывало примеры нарядов, в которых его можно будет похоронить. На будущее он решил, что если выживет после сегодняшней ночи, то заранее создаст эскиз красивого костюма для своих похорон и даже примерный макияж. А заодно и гроб стоит подобрать, чего уж мелочиться? Лучше, чем сам Магнус, никто другой его похороны не организует.

— Выметайся, Джейс, — велел Алек.

— Что, один меня бить будешь? — с какой-то надеждой в голосе поинтересовался Магнус. Один-то всегда лучше, чем двое.

— Никто тебя больше не тронет, — заверил его Алек.

— Он разбил тебе сердце и наставил рога! Ты обязан его отметелить, бро! Если не ты, то я сам! — снова подал голос Джейс.

— Я не наставлял ему рога! — взвился Магнус. — Я даже его не знаю!

— Вот как ты запел, сволочь? — поинтересовался Джейс, шагая к нему.

Чувство самосохранения забило тревогу очередным вскриком на высоких нотах, и перепуганный Магнус собрался убежать от этого Джейса, но тот грубо рванул его за ворот халата. Чертов халат! Лучше бы он так и явился, в чем спал — шелковых узких боксерах темно-синего цвета. Магнус почувствовал себя глубоко преданным самым близким другом. Он много лет создавал одежду, она же его и сдала врагу. Но у него оставались свои фишки, так что он развязал пояс и рванул вперед, отдавая халат на растерзание этого изверга Джейса.

Вот только, к несчастью, он от одной напасти попал в другую: очутился прямо перед подошедшим Алеком и сжался, ожидая удара. Тот, конечно, обещал, что больше побоев не будет, но Джейс уже нарушил это обещание, предприняв активные действия.

— Твою мать, Джейс, ты делаешь только хуже, — рыкнул он, задвигая Магнуса к себе за спину. Тот приоткрыл глаз, понял, что широкая спина Алека надежно его скрывает от глаз разъяренного Джейса.

Магнус осмотрелся, прикидывая пути отступления. Позади была глухая стена, сбоку —открытая дверь, но ближе к ней стоял Джейс. Эта сволочь явно его не выпустит.

— Хуже? — поинтересовался этот белобрысый забияка. — Ты его все еще любишь? Так сильно, что готов защищать?

— Это не он! Ты ошибся адресом, — устало пояснил Алек.

Лицо Джейса комично вытянулось: он неверяще пялился на своего приятеля, а потом перевел взгляд на Магнуса.

— Ты Джонатан? — уточнил он.

— Я похож на Джонатана? — с сарказмом поинтересовался тот в ответ.

— Ну, — протянул Джейс.

— Выметайся отсюда, и будет здорово, если я не увижу тебя ближайшие пару дней, а не то, клянусь ангелами, выбью из тебя все дерьмо!

— Я бы любому морду начистил, кто так с тобой обращается! — заверил Джейс. — И ты… — он посмотрел на Магнуса, — извини, что ударил. Если Алек расскажет тебе, как поступил с ним Джонатан, ты более чем поймешь мои чувства.

— Это понимание не восстановит мой сломанный нос! — прокричал Магнус.

Он почувствовал себя увереннее. Вроде как, его больше бить не будут, так что можно было включать стопроцентную королеву драмы.

Алек подошел к Джейсу и подтолкнул его к двери.

— Сваливай, я тут все улажу, — пообещал он.

Магнус нервно сглотнул. Когда такой тип обещает разобраться с проблемами, эти самые проблемы не всегда радуются тому, как с ними разобрались.

— Думаю, тебе тоже пора. Алек, верно?

Тот обернулся к Магнусу и окинул его спокойным взглядом, после чего заключил:

— Нет.

— Нет? — глупо повторил Магнус. — То есть как нет?

— Я остаюсь, — отчеканил Алек, глядя уже на Джейса, — а ты уходишь.

Тот покачал головой, как китайский болванчик, потом посмотрел на Магнуса сочувствующим взглядом и ретировался. Молча и послушно. А Алек запер за ним двери. На чертов замок запер! И медленно так обернулся к Магнусу, глядя на него с прищуром.

Противный голос паники в его голове перешел не то на фальцет, не то на ультразвук.

— Эм… эм… — нелепо выдавил Магнус, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и обнимая себя руками.  
Он вдруг почувствовал себя голым. Ведь от халата он сам избавился, а его нижнее белье, призванное сражать наповал с первого взгляда, не оставляло простора для фантазии, мягко очерчивая полукружья аппетитной задницы и контуры его естества.

— Ты продолжишь меня бить? — уточнил он.

— Нет, мы займемся другими вещами, — спокойно сказал Алек, стаскивая с себя жесткую кожанку с металлическими заклепками и оставаясь в простой черной майке.

Магнус ошалело таращился на россыпь странных татуировок, покрывавших его руки. Они напоминали какие-то письмена или витиеватые узоры. А потом до него дошло, что Алек вроде как раздевается и обещает чем-то там с ним заняться.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — полухныча спросил Магнус, дрожа от страха. Нервное перенапряжение взяло верх. Его глаза щипало от выступивших после удара слез, все лицо, шею и руку неприятно стянуло от запекшейся крови, а нос болел как никогда в жизни.

— Хочу помочь, — спокойно ответил Алек. — Где аптечка?

— В ванной, — на автомате сказал Магнус.

— А ванная у тебя?

— Их здесь три, — ехидно прояснил тот. — На первом этаже для гостей, — он указал на дверь спальни, из которой можно было пройти в ванную, — и две на втором этаже. Аптечки есть в каждой из них.

— Идем, — Алек кивнул головой в сторону гостевой спальни. — Сам дойдешь или тебе помочь?

Магнус не был уверен, означало ли это угрозу и был ли у него выбор между остаться на месте и последовать за Алеком. Он решил не доводить до греха, тем более что недавно охватившая его злость сменилась очередным приступом удушливого страха. Вдруг этот парень его отравит? Заставит сожрать все таблетки из аптечки и оставит помирать? Творческие личности часто кончали с собой. А этот Алек выглядел, как отпетый бандюган. Такие умеют заметать следы.

— Садись куда-нибудь, — скомандовал Алек, когда они оказались в спальне. Складывалось такое ощущение, будто это Магнус у него в гостях, а не наоборот.

Тот помедлил мгновение, выбирая место. На кровать он старался даже не смотреть, потому предпочел глубокое мягкое кресло, которое могло его хоть немного согреть. Тем более, что во время потасовки (или получения люлей) Магнус умудрился потерять левый тапочек, и его ступня замерзла.

Алек подошел к нему спустя минуту с аптечкой, по дороге подхватив стул, на котором ее и разместил.

— Я вымыл руки и хочу осмотреть твой нос, — пояснил он, мягко и настойчиво касаясь линии челюсти Магнуса.

Тот хотел было уточнить, зачем Алек это делает, но когда его большие пальцы коснулись носа, Магнус заойкал и зашипел, позабыв обо всем остальном.

— Мне больно вообще-то! — возмутился он.

— Перелома нет, просто сильный ушиб, — подвел итоги Алек.

— А ты типа доктор?

— Именно так, — спокойно согласился он, после чего взял пару ватных тампонов, которые впихнул Магнусу в нос. — У тебя все еще идет кровь.

— Еще бы! — прогундосил Магнус.

Алек проигнорировал его слова, взяв влажную тряпицу, которую притащил из ванной, и начал аккуратно оттирать размазанную по щекам Магнуса запекшуюся кровь.

— Извини, что так получилось. Я могу провести бесплатное обследование, сделать снимок носа и все необходимое в качестве компенсации, если тебя устроит, — предложил он.

— Ты не похож на врача. Ни капельки, — авторитетно заявил Магнус, послушно подставляя лицо и позволяя его очистить.

— Ты просто не видел меня в белом халате, — самодовольно хмыкнул Алек.

Магнус попытался представить его в подобном наряде со стетоскопом на шее, но тут же отогнал эти мысли. Как-никак он тут полуголый, в трусах, которые не скроют стояк, если тот вдруг решит появиться. А учитывая, что Магнус представлял сейчас высоченного красавчика Алека в достаточно порнушном прикиде секси-доктора… В общем, лучше было сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах.

— Как я выгляжу? Мое лицо не пострадало? — уточнил он.

— Пока следов нет, но синяки появятся чуть позже.

— Господи, ты должен был мне солгать! Сказать, что я хорош собой и все будет замечательно! — обиженно посетовал Магнус.

Алек окинул его внимательным взглядом, изучив лицо, обнаженное стройное тело, торчащие от холода соски, стройные ноги.

— Ты достаточно горяч, чтобы сражать наповал даже с разукрашенным личиком, — сделал он вывод.

Магнус приятно раскраснелся и заверил:

— Не знаю, чего там не хватало Джонатану, но ты умеешь обращаться с парнями.

Алек плотно сжал губы и ничего не ответил, продолжив хлопотать над аптечкой и Магнусом. Он смазал ему нос какой-то пахучей гадостью, оттер запекшуюся кровь и вытащил таблетку, которую посоветовал выпить перед сном.

Обычно Магнус был очень болтлив и не возражал продолжить беседу, но после упоминания Джонатана Алек весь закрылся и больше не шел на контакт. Перед уходом он нацарапал свой номер в блокноте для эскизов, который попался под руку, и сказал, что будет ждать звонка, чтобы договориться об осмотре. Когда парень уже собирался уходить и начал прощаться, Магнус завернулся в свой халат и строго сказал:

— Я так просто тебя не отпущу, дорогуша. Ты задолжал мне объяснение.

Алек посмотрел на него уставшим и чуть раздраженным взглядом.

— Здесь нечего объяснять. Моя личная жизнь тебя не касается.

— Надо же, какой злюка, — надулся Магнус. — Меня не касалась твоя личная жизнь, пока Джейс любезно не разукрасил мне лицо непонятно за что. А потому… чай или кофе? Может, чего покрепче?

Алек колебался пару секунд, взвешивая все за и против. Но в итоге пришел к выводу, что Магнус мог обратиться в полицию. Так что лучше его не сердить.

— Кофе, черный и сладкий, — попросил он.

— Я варю отличный кофе, — горделиво заявил Магнус, напяливая потерянный тапочек. — Сейчас все сделаю, а ты начинай рассказ.

Пока он возился с посудой, Алек занял место за кухонным столом и задумчиво смотрел в окно.

— Так и будешь молчать? — уточнил Магнус, разглядывая своего гостя.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — устало спросил он. — Почему Джейс именно к тебе заявился?

— В том числе. И чего такого сделал Джонатан?

Алек потер лицо, после чего сказал:

— Мы жили вместе, встречались три года. Я вернулся домой со смены, потому что меня неожиданно отпустили, и застал его в постели с… сразу с двумя. И, что хуже, одна из них была девушка. Я дал ему время съехать и молча ушел. Джейс узнал, что в этом доме у Джонатана квартира, но спутал этаж. Вот и вся история.

Магнус поставил перед ним кофе, а сам устроился напротив с бокалом виски. Учитывая состояние его лица, он заслужил порцию хорошего алкоголя.

— Насколько я понял, Златовласка считает, что у тебя куда больше причин злиться на Джонатана.

Алек сделал неторопливый глоток кофе, как понял Магнус, чтобы потянуть время, а затем все же сказал:

— У нас были проблемы в отношениях.

— Какие проблемы?

— Это личное, — отчеканил Алек таким тоном, что было очевидно — подробностей из него не вытрясешь.

— Хорошо, сладенький, оставим эту тему.

— Меня зовут Алек. Александр. Доктор Лайтвуд, а не сладенький, дорогой или булочка, — строго высказал он.

— Ого, доктор Лайтвуд… звучит как прелюдия к интересным играм, — томным голосом поддразнил Магнус.

Алек откинулся на спинку своего стула и сказал:

— Мои отношения не так давно закончились, так что я не готов к чему-то еще, неважно, серьезному или просто развлечению на одну ночь. Говорю это не потому, что считаю тебя заинтересованным, а чтобы сразу расставить все точки над i.

Пожалуй, этого ему говорить не стоило, ведь Магнус просто обожал вызовы. Тем более, Алек ему понравился. Красивый, умный, яростный, неоднозначный. С ним просто не будет. И этот довод несомненно шел в плюс.

— Я учту, — заверил Магнус, предвкушающе улыбаясь.

— Отлично. Тогда я пойду. Позвони, когда будешь готов к осмотру.

Он сделал пару торопливых глотков кофе, отставил чашку и поднялся, направившись к выходу. Магнус последовал за ним, наблюдая, как тот надевает куртку.

— До встречи, Александр, — попрощался он, улыбаясь.

— Увидимся, — кивнул Алек. — Еще раз извини, что так получилось.

— Ничего страшного. Судьба никогда не сводит людей просто так.

Магнус запер за Алеком дверь, чувствуя одновременно прилив вдохновения и предчувствия чего-то невероятного. Он верил в судьбу, знаки и все такое. Потому появление молодого и интересного парня на пороге собственного дома посчитал чем-то большим, чем случайность. Он пошел в свой кабинет и принялся рисовать эскизы новой коллекции. Почему-то после встречи с Алеком хотелось творить и создавать. Что-то дерзкое, мрачное, граничащее между ангельским и дьявольским. Именно так он воспринял Алека, именно так ему захотелось передать свои эмоции от сегодняшней ночи.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Магнус вышел из такси и оправил свою одежду. Сегодня он был просто сногсшибателен! Окей, он всегда был сногсшибателен, но сегодня особенно постарался. На нем была золотая туника с угловатыми полами, строгие черные штаны и жилет, но главной изюминкой этого наряда являлся необычный пояс из широкой темно-коричневой кожи с оторочкой из грубой плотной ткани. Вообще, при создании этого предмета гардероба он вдохновлялся нарядами древних самураев, и сейчас, когда Магнус был готов к бою, это был не просто яркий аксессуар, а его талисман.

Помимо красивого наряда он мог похвастать и своим макияжем. Подведенные черным глаза, темно-синие тени и того же цвета пряди ирокеза, а также три воинственные полосы на выбритом виске. Магнус во всеоружии! Так что берегитесь, доктор Лайтвуд! Вас будут штурмовать, как взятую в кольцо средневековую крепость.

Он вошел в здание больницы и подошел к ресепшену.

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Магнус Бейн, я к доктору Лайтвуду.

Темнокожая девушка, надувавшая пузырь из жвачки, успешно его игнорировала, пока Магнус не озвучил свое имя и причину визита. Она с интересом впилась в него взглядом и даже поднялась со стула, чтобы получше рассмотреть посетителя.

— Секунду, — ухмыльнувшись, ответила она и подхватила телефон. — Клэри, живо дуй ко мне! Тут клиент Алека пришел.

На том конце провода послышался поток слов, на которые девушка спокойно ответила:

— Приходи и посмотри сама! Не просто же так я именно тебе позвонила.

Магнус довольно ухмыльнулся и чуть расправил плечи. Он привык быть в центре внимания, так что совершенно не возражал против любопытства со стороны коллег Алека. Пусть понимают, кому теперь принадлежит этот татуированный и горячий доктор.

— Мы ждали вас на несколько дней раньше, — сообщила тем временем девушка, которую звали Майя (Магнус только сейчас соизволил прочесть имя на ее бейдже).

Он изящно пожал плечами, будто говоря: когда смог, тогда и пришел. На самом же деле он не мог никому показаться с отвратительными синяками на лице, так что сидел дома, пока они не прошли. В это время его навещала только помощница Катарина и его лечащий врач Рагнор Фелл. Последний уже проверил состояние Магнуса и заверил, что тот здоров, как бык. Алеку же он позвонил, чтобы напроситься на встречу, а снимок носа был всего лишь предлогом.

— Я тут! Я уже тут! — запыхавшись, провозгласила рыжеволосая девчонка, подлетая к ним. — Пришлось… — она прервалась и потрясла указательным пальцем, делая несколько торопливых вдохов, после чего пояснила, — пришлось срезать через морг. Лидия тоже помчалась сюда. Ей не терпится увидеть его собственными глазами.

— Идите в обход через кафетерий, я вас прикрою, — решила Майя.

— Следуйте за мной, — позвала рыженькая. — Я Клэри. А вы Магнус, да?

Она указала рукой на длинный коридор, который вел из здания в соседнее крыло.

— Можно на ты, бисквитик, — игриво ответил ей Магнус. — А с чего такая таинственность? Или Александр протаскивает меня контрабандой?

Клэри хохотнула, нелепо хрюкнув.

— Скорее мы протаскиваем тебя контрабандой, — пояснила она. — Алек никогда и ничего не просил, ни для себя, ни для близких. Даже, прости Господи, за Джонатана он не хлопотал, а там такая любовь была! И тут он заявляется к Лилит — это управляющая клиникой — и просит позволить леваком провести обследование для своего парня. Только вообрази! — она взмахнула руками. — Это просто шикарно! У нас вся клиника всполошилась, так что стоит им узнать, что ты здесь, — и начнется локальный апокалипсис. Даже Лилит выйдет на охоту по твою голову.

Магнус сиял улыбкой, потому что Алек представил его своим парнем, а еще потому, что он вновь оказался в центре внимания, которое льстило. Конечно, этот факт не туманил его рассудок. Алек солгал ради него, потому что не знал номера социального страхования Магнуса, а иным способом без документов и оплаты никого не вылечить.

— Кстати, вы давно вместе? — продолжила болтать Клэри. — Я знаю, что у Алека с Джонатаном последние месяцев восемь не ладилось, но окончательно об их разрыве он сообщил всего семь недель назад.

— Какие точные цифры для сплетен, — мягко поддел Магнус.

Клэри только отмахнулась от него и пояснила:

— Коллектив не такой большой, работаем вместе давно, а Алек… он загадочный, понимаешь? Такой учтивый, вежливый, редко говорит о себе, но при этом у него полно тату, он рассекает по городу на байке, пару раз приходил с фингалом, а однажды Аларик видел, как тот сцепился с каким-то парнем в баре. В тихом омуте, в общем. Так что окружающий его флер таинственности вынуждает всю больницу пытаться расколоть этот орешек.

— Александр скрытен не только с коллегами, — не моргнув и глазом, солгал Магнус. — Он не хочет рассказывать о Джонатане, но мне до жути любопытно, что это был за тип?

Клэри кивнула головой в сторону лестницы, которая располагалась на подходе к кафетерию, и ответила, чуть поразмыслив:

— Сложно сказать что-то конкретное. Джонатан… не такой, как ты. Он скорее похож на Алека со всей его лаконичной брутальностью, а еще немного пугающий. Такой, знаешь… странный тип. Майя видела, как Люк однажды оттаскивал Джонатана от Алека. Подробностей она ни от кого не добилась, но по их растрепанному внешнему виду сделала выводы, что они подрались. А Камилла заверяла, что на последнем корпоративе Джонатан хватал ее за задницу и пытался поцеловать, мол, он не гей вовсе. Как минимум би. С ее слов, их застал Алек — и она сбежала. В общем, темная история. Так что, надеюсь, хотя бы у вас все получится.

— Поверь, я приложу к этому все силы, — заверил ее Магнус.

— Это было бы здорово! Алек заслуживает счастья. Он действительно хороший парень. Не раз меня выручал и ничего не требовал взамен. У него чуть ли не половина больницы в вечных должниках.

Клэри продолжила рассказывать о том, как Алек прикрывал ее косяки и подменял на дежурствах, пока они поплутали по коридорам, путая следы.

— Я отведу тебя в нужный кабинет, а потом приведу Алека. Подождешь один?

— Куда же я денусь, — мягко улыбнулся Магнус.

Они прошли прямо по коридору, Клэри завела его в одну из дверей и указала на ряд стульев вдоль стены.

— Побудь здесь, мы скоро.

Магнус улыбнулся и ответил:

— Не беспокойся обо мне, бисквитик. И приведи побыстрее Алека. Я успел по нему соскучиться.

Она расцвела счастливой улыбкой и подняла вверх два больших пальца.

— Будет выполнено!

С этими словами Клэри поспешила за Алеком, оставив Магнуса одного. Тот плюхнулся на стул и открыл Инстаграм, собираясь запостить селфи. Он был обязан поделиться своим великолепием с массами.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Магнуса не заставили долго ждать, и Алек пришел минут через десять. На нем был белоснежный халат и светло-голубая форма. Длинные рукава скрывали почти все тату, кроме той, которая красовалась на шее. Магнус несколько залип, потому не сразу заметил, что вместо Клэри с Алеком явилась темноволосая импозантная женщина.

— Добрый день, — с улыбкой поздоровался Магнус, мысленно отмечая, что эта дамочка та еще стерва. Он слишком много лет провел в индустрии моды, чтобы определять таких с первого взгляда.

— Магнус, — спокойно сказал Алек, подходя ближе, — как твой нос?

— Думаю, с ним все в порядке, а ты волнуешься по пустякам, дорогой, — отмахнулся тот. — Представишь нас?

— Да, конечно. Это Лилит, она…

— Твой босс, я помню, — Магнус игриво ему подмигнул и протянул ей руку. — Приятно познакомиться лично.

— Не думала, что Алек станет рассказывать своему новому бойфренду о коллегах, — произнесла та, пожимая его ладонь.

Алек вспыхнул от этих слов, вероятно, надеясь скрыть от Магнуса, что представил его именно так.

— Когда встречаешься с врачом, всегда интересно подробнее узнать о его работе, — ответил тот. — Хотя, спорить не буду, у нас есть и более животрепещущие темы.

— Например? — уточнила Лилит.

— Например, излишняя обеспокоенность Александра моим здоровьем.

Магнус перевел взгляд на него и игриво спросил:

— Осмотрите меня, доктор Лайтвуд?

— Постарайся быть серьезнее, — попросил Алек. — Займи место на кушетке, — он указал рукой в нужном направлении.

— Как всегда, слишком серьезный, — фыркнул Магнус, выполняя указания Алека.

Дальше не происходило ничего интересного. Лилит стояла молчаливой тенью, наблюдая за ними. Магнус отпускал двусмысленные шуточки, пока Алек его осматривал. По итогам оказалось, что никаких серьезных последствий от свидания носа и кулака не наступило.

— Все в полном порядке, — заключил Алек, — так что ты можешь отправляться домой. Если не возражаешь, я позвоню тебе вечером, чтобы обсудить Джейса?

— Хорошо, но сейчас ты должен мне как минимум обед, — с легкостью согласился Магнус.

— Обед? — нахмурился тот.

— Да, я видел ваш кафетерий, а Клэри говорила, что местный повар печет лучшие кексики в Нью-Йорке.

— Мне пора возвращаться на дежурство, — попытался увильнуть Алек.

— Но ты же не обедал, верно, трудяга?

— Надо же, какая неожиданность, — подала голос Лилит, — впервые за все годы нашего знакомства в твоей жизни появился хоть один человек, который заботится о тебе, а не создает проблемы, как остальные.

Магнус с интересом переключил на нее внимание.

— А разве еще кто-то создавал ему проблемы, кроме Джонатана?

Имя бывшего хлестнуло Алека, словно звонкая пощечина. Он поджал губы и угрюмо посмотрел на него.

— Да все вокруг, — Лилит небрежно махнула рукой. — Иззи, Макс, родители, недавно вернувшийся в Нью-Йорк дружок по имени Джейс, даже коллеги. Он всем позволяет сидеть у себя на шее, но обычно не смешивает личную жизнь с работой. Вот мне и было любопытно посмотреть, кого Алек в этот раз пригрел на груди, учитывая, что даже выпросил возможность бесплатного осмотра.

— И какие выводы? — с любопытством вскинул бровь Магнус, отмечая, что Алек набычился из-за слов Лилит.

— Хороший выбор, — кивнула та, — не сказать, что ты простой человек, и он еще хлебнет с тобой. Но я вижу, что ты не используешь его, как другие.

Магнус пожал плечами, после чего поднялся.

— Я слишком самодостаточный, чтобы забираться кому-то на хребет.

— Рада слышать.

— Тебе пора, Магнус, — прервал их болтовню Алек, подхватывая его под руку. — Я провожу.

— Какой строгий, — пробормотал тот, — приятно было познакомиться, Лилит!

Когда они вышли из кабинета, Алек недовольно чертыхнулся себе под нос, а Магнус заметил собравшуюся вокруг толпу. Клэри была права в том, что группка любопытных даст о себе знать. Что ж, раз они жаждали представления — Магнус его обеспечит. Он взял Алека за руку и прижался к его боку.

— Так что насчет совместного обеда, дорогой?

— Я привезу тебе кексы, но сейчас мне не до еды, так что просто езжай домой.

— Хорошо, но при условии, что ты привезешь их вечером.

— Вечером? — Алек настороженно взглянул на Магнуса.

— Именно так. Раз уж мы собрались серьезно обсудить кое-какие вопросы, то следует сделать это с максимальным комфортом. Так что с тебя кексики, а с меня сытный ужин и вкусный кофе.

— Разве мы не можем все решить по телефону?

— И лишить себя удовольствия встречи и поедания вкусных кексов? И не надейся от меня так просто отделаться. К тому же, мне тоже есть, что тебе сказать.

Окружавшие их коллеги Алека уцепились за этот разговор, как стая оголодавших шакалов. Магнус четко слышал отголоски их слов. Кто-то ставил на расставание, кто-то вспоминал Джонатана, а кто-то верил, что у них все настолько хорошо, что Алек и Магнус собираются съехаться.

— Договорились, но сегодня моя смена закончится поздно, а с учетом пробок, я доберусь к тебе не раньше полуночи. Давай лучше отложим все до завтра? У меня как раз выходной.

— Что может быть лучше, чем встретить выходной вместе со своим парнем? — уточнил Магнус, интонационно выделив последнее слово.

Алек слегка смутился от этого намека, но деваться ему было некуда.

— Хорошо, я приеду вечером.

— Отлично! И не забудь кексики.

— Не забуду, — заверил он.

— Тогда до встречи! Буду ждать тебя с нетерпением и во всеоружии, — пообещал Магнус, легко чмокая Алека в губы на прощание. — Можешь не провожать, такси я и сам поймаю.

Он развернулся и направился к выходу, довольно насвистывая. Алек был крепким орешком, это Магнус сразу понял, но теперь у него появился свой ключик, который позволит ему пробраться в этот неприступный оплот. За что спасибо Клэри с Лилит, которые помогли ему лучше понять характер и слабости Алека. А еще, разумеется, спасибо Джейсу за их знакомство. Куда же без Джейса.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Алек пришел к Магнусу сразу после смены. Как оказалось, Клэри, Майя и еще парочка сотрудников заботливо купили ему с собой кексиков, так как подозревали, что он не успеет заскочить в столовую до ее закрытия. Они оказались правы, поэтому теперь Алек тащил с собой сразу несколько пакетов с выпечкой.

Оказавшись у порога квартиры, он немного помялся, не зная, чего ждать от взбалмошного и странного парня, но все же постучался. Тот открыл спустя минуту, облаченный в голубую, расшитую бисером рубаху из струящейся легкой ткани и обтягивающие черные брюки.

— Александр, — произнес Магнус, расплываясь в улыбке, — ты как раз вовремя. Я приготовил ужин.

— Вредно есть на ночь глядя, — проворчал тот, входя в квартиру.

— Ну, мы же с тобой не собираемся отправляться на боковую сразу же после трапезы, верно? — Магнус игриво стрельнул в него глазами, после чего одобрительно помахал рукой, понукая последовать за ним, и направился в кухню. Здесь их ждал накрытый стол, романтично поблескивающие свечи, приглушенный свет светильника и, в целом, достаточно интимная обстановка.

Алек с тяжелым вздохом и толикой раздражения положил кексики на стол, сложил руки на груди и строго посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Нам стоит кое-что обсудить.

— О! Я успел выучить этот взгляд. Назвал его «сейчас строгий доктор Лайтвуд прочтет суровую лекцию».

— Давай без игр, — перебил его Алек. — К чему это все? — он кивнул в сторону стола.

— Чтобы поужинать, — ответил Магнус.

— При свечах и в романтической обстановке?

— Ты имеешь что-то против уютной атмосферы?

Алек прищурился, внимательно изучая непроницаемое лицо Магнуса.

— Повторю то, что сказал в нашу первую встречу, — подытожил он. — Я не заинтересован в отношениях, ни длительных, ни краткосрочных. Даже если от этого зависит судьба Джейса.

— Я не собирался тебя шантажировать проступком твоего приятеля, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Но и упускать такую возможность тоже не намерен.

— Какую еще возможность?

— Красивого, верного, пылкого молодого человека с излишней склонностью к байкам и, возможно, дракам. А еще с завышенным чувством долга и ответственности.

— Этот молодой человек только что сказал тебе, что не заинтересован.

Магнус улыбнулся и ответил:

— Но я не предлагал тебе ни длительных, ни краткосрочных отношений. Просто ужин, Александр, и дружеская беседа. А дальше… посмотрим, к чему все это приведет.

Тот тряхнул головой и уперся руками в стол, чуть склоняясь в сторону Магнуса.

— Моя связь с Джонатаном завершилась совсем недавно. Я не готов и не планирую в ближайшее время как-то себя обременять. Так что это, — он опять кивнул в сторону стола, — заранее обречено на провал.

— Зависит от того, с какой стороны на все посмотреть. Возможно, ты приобретешь не возлюбленного или любовника, а верного и чуть взбалмошного друга. К тому же, Джонатан оставил незаживающую рану в твоем сердце. Я это вижу. Вижу, как она пожирает тебя, расползаясь черным ядом по венам. Тебе нужно лекарство — и я вполне могу стать им.

Алек вскинул брови и посмотрел на Магнуса с полнейшим изумлением.

— Я вижу тебя третий раз, а ты уже успел стать экспертом, знающим меня вдоль и поперек? Полагаешь, что можешь забраться мне под кожу, собрав парочку сплетен?

Магнус улыбнулся, спокойно откупорил заранее подготовленную бутылку вина и принялся разливать его по бокалам.

— Я взрослый человек, Александр. Не всезнающий, но в жизни разбираюсь достаточно, чтобы делать определенные выводы, — он поставил один из бокалов рядом со свободным стулом слева от Алека и предложил: — присаживайся. Не зря же я готовил лазанью половину вечера.

— И теперь ты ждешь, чтобы я спросил, какие же выводы ты сделал, — констатировал тот, занимая предложенное место, но не притрагиваясь к вину.

— Не совсем, — спокойно ответил Магнус, отойдя к кухонной стойке, у которой принялся раскладывая ужин по тарелкам. — Я и сам расскажу все, что считаю нужным. Просто предпочитаю делать это, глядя в глаза. Хотя, конечно, с такой позиции ты сможешь оценить мою роскошную задницу.

Как и рассчитывал Магнус, взгляд Алека автоматически мазнул его по фигуре, оценивая спортивное и подтянутое тело.

— Угощайся, — любезно отозвался Магнус, ставя тарелку перед гостем. — Рецепт довольно необычный, меня научил один знакомый повар.

— Ближе к делу, — перебил Алек, не спуская с него глаз. — Мне не особенно интересны твои предложения отношений и дружбы. Я здесь из-за Джейса.

— Нет, Александр, ты здесь не из-за него. Причина заключается в твоем чувстве вины. Ко мне ворвались ночью, набили морду, потревожили покой. Ты не подпустишь меня близко, но будешь идти на поводу до тех пор, пока не посчитаешь, что мы в расчете.

Алек хмуро посмотрел на него и поджал губы, после чего подхватил вилку и соизволил попробовать лазанью. Вкус был нежным, с пикантным послевкусием, щекотавшим нёбо. Причем перчинка давала о себе знать лишь через некоторое время. Поначалу он не заметил никакой остроты. И посредством еды, понял он, Магнус любит говорить. Позерствует во всем от и до.

— Хочешь сразу оговорить цену, которая окупит мытарства моей совести? — уточнил он, делая глоток вина. Потому что был уверен, что и с напитком будет связано что-то особенное.

— Признаюсь, не думал об этом, но в общем и целом: почему бы и нет? Если тебе будет от этого проще.

Алек редко пил вино, потому почувствовал лишь легкий аромат и чуть терпкий вкус. Так что эта загадка оказалась ему не по зубам. Либо же он переоценивал Магнуса. Впрочем… нет, в нем Алек определенно не ошибался.

— Выдвигай свои требования. С удовольствием выслушаю варианты, — предложил он.

Магнус улыбнулся и задумчиво побарабанил ногтями по столу. В полумраке комнаты его глаза отливали золотом. Чарующие и манящие, словно в них таилось что-то магическое.

— Стандартные три свидания. Не просто для галочки, ты действительно постараешься, Александр.

— Я уже говорил: меня это не интересует.

— Тебе ли не привыкать наступать на глотку собственным желаниям? Одним разом больше, одним меньше. Зато ты освободишь свою совесть и искупишь вред, нанесенный мне Джейсом.

— И ничего не получу взамен, — ухмыльнулся Алек, но Магнус понимал, что тот уже на крючке.

И дело было не в Джейсе и его оплошности, а в том, что Лайтвуд заинтересовался. Что бы он ни говорил, но глаза его не лгали. В них читался интерес и любопытство. Возможно, Магнус был первым, кто так открыто и настырно проявил к нему свой интерес.

— Взамен я обещаю помочь тебе забыть Джонатана и немного подлечить твои раны.

Алек скептически фыркнул и сделал еще глоток вина. Хмель слегка кружил ему голову, расслабляя и делая многим сговорчивее.

— Думаешь, что за три свидания сможешь помочь мне забыть о парне, с которым я прожил три года?

— За одно свидание скинем по годику. Самое оно.

— Самоуверенности тебе не занимать, — присвистнул Алек.

— Ты пока еще плохо меня знаешь, иначе знал бы, что у меня достаточно причин быть уверенным в себе.

Алек облизнулся, отставляя бокал, после чего сказал:

— Ну, некоторые из них вполне очевидны.

— Приму за комплимент, — улыбнулся Магнус, понимая, что Алек отметил его внешность.

— Хорошо, я согласен, но будем считать этот вечер нашим первым свиданием. А если уж ты поможешь мне избавиться от мрачной тени Джонатана у меня за плечом, то я буду тебе должен.

— Рад слышать, но раз уж сегодняшний день считается полноценным свиданием, то ты останешься у меня до утра.

Алек вскинул брови и собирался уже что-то сказать, но Магнус его перебил, заверив:

— Никакого сексуального подтекста, дорогой! Для начала мне хотелось бы получше тебя узнать и понять, так что обещаю держать руки при себе минимум до третьего свидания.

Тот задумчиво посмотрел на тарелку с лазаньей, скорее всего прикидывая, сколько времени Магнус потратил на приготовление этого блюда. А еще не выдал его в больнице, когда все посчитали их парочкой, не настучал на Джейса в полицию. Пока что все было в пользу этого парня.

— Идет, — согласился он.

— Что ж… тогда расскажи мне немного о себе. Чем ты любишь заниматься? — поинтересовался Магнус, расслабляясь. Этот раунд оставался за ним. Но первое сражение не гарантировало победы в войне, так что ему еще предстояло разработать собственный план молниеносной войны по завоеванию территорий под названием Александр Лайтвуд.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Этот вечер обещал стать одним из самых тяжелых испытаний в жизни простого модельера Магнуса Бейна. Надо ли говорить, что сам Магнус так не считал? У него было достаточно опыта, связанного с кучей дерьма, так что простыми предостережениями такого не запугать. Алек, конечно, попытался, но успеха не достиг.

Вообще, прошлое их свидание прошло в довольно милой и теплой атмосфере. Пока ели лазанью, они рассказывали друг другу всякие мелочи о себе, вроде любимого цвета или понравившегося фильма, перемежая это вопросами к оппоненту и забавными историями.

Так Магнус поведал о том, как однажды его показ едва не сорвали мстительные модели, подсыпавшие друг другу слабительное. В итоге часть костюмов ему приходилось демонстрировать самому, дефилируя в женских нарядах. Еще он поделился тем, что ненавидит брокколи и одно время страдал анорексией, упомянул своих лучших друзей Катарину и Элиаса, вскользь затронул отца, с которым у них сложные отношения по многим причинам, а также заявил, что уже полтора года ни с кем не встречается из-за тяжелого разрыва со своим бывшим Имасу Моралезом.

Алек больше рассказывал про мотоциклы. Он обожал их, занимался починкой и любительскими мотогонками. Одно время подумывал сделать карьеру механика или уйти в профессиональные гонщики, но не стал из-за родителей. По отдельно оброненным фразам Магнус понял, что мать Алека по имени Мариз страдает от сердечного порока, чем не боится бравировать. Как оказалось, Джейс уехал в Англию, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать и вернулся на днях, потому и помчался исполнять свой дружеско-братский долг, едва услышал о разбитом сердце Алека. Про Джонатана, разумеется, тот не упоминал даже вскользь. Но зато рассказал о байкерском клубе Сумеречные охотники, в котором он состоял.

Касательно оставшихся двух свиданий они договорились весьма четко: одно планирует Алек, другое — Магнус. И целью этой встречи будет не просто совместный ужин, а возможность узнать друг друга получше.

И сегодня была очередь Алека.

Он приехал за Магнусом на своем байке в тяжелой кожанке, которую носил в их первую встречу.

— Как удачно, что я не сделал высокую укладку, — поделился своей находчивостью Бейн.

Алек вопросительно на него взглянул, не совсем улавливая смысла сказанного.

— Иначе шлем испортил бы прическу, — милостиво пояснил Магнус, надевая один из них на голову. Он почувствовал себя космонавтом. Вообще, езда на мотоциклах не относилась к числу его любимых занятий, но мысль о том, что он обнимет Алека, будоражила кровь.

— Держись крепче, — напутствовал тот.

— На этот счет можешь не беспокоиться, — ухмыльнулся Магнус, тесно к нему прижимаясь и обхватывая руками.

Алека искренне веселила его прыть. Особенно потому, что он приготовил для Магнуса самое настоящее испытание. Такое, с которым даже Джонатану не приходилось иметь дела.

***

— Бро! Я так рад, что ты тоже пришел! Еще немного, и я бы наложил на себя руки, — пылко произнес Джейс, подскакивая к Лайтвуду. — Ты не один?

Он недоверчиво посмотрел на Магнуса, а потом удивленно вскинул брови.

— Алек… это же…

— Тот, к кому ты вломился посреди ночи и ударил, — перебил его Магнус. — Все верно, это я.

— Чувак… у тебя либо серьезное сотрясение после того, как я тебе вмазал, либо Алек тебя шантажирует.

— Он здесь по собственной воле, — сообщил Лайтвуд, сияя как ребенок, чья шалость удалась.

— Крепись, мужик, — ободряюще сказал Джейс, обращаясь к Магнусу. — Если станет совсем паршиво — имитируй сердечный приступ. Наша тетушка Эстер беззастенчиво использует этот прием последние лет десять.

— Она тоже приехала? — скривился Алек.

— В этот раз окропит святой водой вас двоих, не все же тебе в одиночку страдать, — развеселился Джейс.

— А что здесь вообще происходит? Александр не удосужился рассказать мне. Только уточнил, что мы идем в ресторан, где он познакомит меня с родными.

Джейс поморщился и утешающе похлопал Магнуса по плечу.

— Это страшнее, чем кулак в лицо в пять утра, — заверил он. — Это хуже, чем четыре всадника Апокалипсиса, поселившиеся с тобой по соседству, это…

— Это ежегодный сбор всего нашего семейства, — перебил Алек. — Сюда стянутся все, начиная от моих родителей и сестры с братом, заканчивая внучатым племянником троюродной прабабушки.

— Не, в этот раз Майлз не приедет, — заверил Джейс. — Но давайте лучше о деле, — он посмотрел на Магнуса и сказал, — так как я чувствую себя виноватым перед тобой, то проведу тебе курс молодого бойца. Здесь и сейчас.

Бэйн скептически приподнял бровь, глядя на Джейса, как на полного идиота.

— Так вот, — продолжил тот, игнорируя недоверие Магнуса, — наша семейка — милые люди, но только когда они порознь. Собравшись все вместе, Лайтвуды превращаются в адский механизм, который перемолет тебя и не подавится. Теперь о главном. Знаешь фразочку про стадо с паршивой овцой? У нас все далеко не ангелы, но родственнички, не сговариваясь, окрестили этой самой овечкой на заклание Алека. Так что каждый считает своим святым долгом прочесть ему ежегодную лекцию о благочестии, нравственности, искуплении грехов и все такое прочее. Конечно, звучит все на разный лад, некоторые более сдержаны, другие — нет. И так как ты избранник моего братца и его гость, тебе предстоит разделить с ним все тяготы этого вечера. Ставлю десятку, что ты сольешься максимум на пятом родственнике. При условии хорошей выдержки.

Магнус перевел взгляд с ухмыляющегося Джейса на не менее самодовольного Алека. Оба были готовы бросить его грудью на баррикады и наслаждаться представлением. Что ж… Предупрежден, значит вооружен. К тому же, Магнусу хватало опыта: он ведь вращался в индустрии моды не первый год. А тамошние акулы едва ли менее зубасты.

— Идем? — улыбаясь, спросил Алек. На его лице читался интерес. Словно тот испытывал силу воли и отвагу Магнуса. Сможет ли он схлестнуться с Лайтвудами? Сможет, и еще как.

— Разумеется, дорогой, — хмыкнул он в ответ, подхватывая его под руку. — Показывай путь.

***

Сбор семейства проходил в огромном зале на первом этаже гостиницы «Барселона» в Бруклине. Оформлено помещение было просто и без изысков, но в рамках строгого вкуса владельцев. Деревянные столы, накрытые белой скатертью, стояли буквой П. Ужин уже ждал гостей, толпившихся то тут, то там. Бледно-желтые занавески прикрывали окна, яркий отсвет люстр играл в золоченых узорах, выведенных на стенах, а паркетные полы приятно скрипели под ногами.

— Алек! — выкрикнула какая-то девица, напрыгивая на него. — Спаси меня! Мариз совсем осатанела. Она хочет посадить меня рядом с Эстер.

— Ангелы, Изз, чем ты ее прогневала?!

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Я понятия не имею, — та перевела взгляд на Магнуса и поинтересовалась, — а это кто?

— Это мой… — Алек замялся на миг, пытаясь придумать название для их отношений. — Мой спутник, — решился он.

— Иди ты! — воскликнула Иззи. — Ты три года не хотел знакомить Джонатана ни с кем из родственников, а тут притащил парня, едва вы начали встречаться?!

— Мы не встречаемся, — недовольно проворчал Алек.

— Всего лишь второе свидание, — пояснил Бейн. — Меня зовут Магнус.

— На втором свидании выбить встречу с семейкой? Алек либо жаждет от тебя избавиться, либо ты значишь для него что-то особенное. Меня зовут Иззи, я сестра этого недотепы.

Она ткнула брата в плечо, и тот недовольно проворчал, отыскивая глазами кого-то в толпе.

— Блядь! — прошептал он.

— Что? — всполошился Джейс, который было отвлекся на парочку вкусных канапе.

— Нас заметила Мариз, — пояснил Алек.

— Вам хана, — оскалился Джейс.

— Удачи, большой братец, — пожелала Иззи, после чего спешно ретировалась.

— Кто такая эта Мариз? — уточнил Магнус, наблюдая за красивой темноволосой женщиной, державшей курс строго на Алека.

— Наша с Иззи мама, — пояснил тот, готовясь к скорой расправе.

— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд! — строгим голосом провозгласила Мариз, оказавшись рядом с ними. — Я даже интересоваться не стану, почему ты заявился в таком виде и опоздал. Но задам всего один вопрос.

Она сурово посмотрела на сына, уперев руки в бока.

— Почему ты не предупредил о своем госте заранее?

— Не думал, что приведу его с собой, — прямодушно ответил Алек, дожидаясь очередного потока негодования.

— Ты разрушил все мои планы по рассадке гостей! — всплеснула руками Мариз. — Так что не жалуйся, если вы с твоим другом окажетесь за разными столиками.

Она повернулась к незваному гостю и тепло ему улыбнулась, протягивая руку.

— Я Мариз, мама этого недалекого упрямца.

— Магнус, — вежливо улыбнулся тот, пожимая ее ладонь. — Мне жаль, что доставил вам неудобства своим визитом. Все получилось слишком спонтанно, так что ни я, ни Александр не предполагали, что все так получится.

— Приятно видеть с Алеком такого вежливого и утонченного юношу, — призналась Мариз.

— А что, другие парни Алека были такими же брутальными мотоциклистами в кожанках, как и он сам?

Мариз весело рассмеялась, покачивая головой.

— Что ты, дорогой, никаких других парней Алек никогда не приводил на семейные собрания, — она ему подмигнула, после чего сказала: — Пойду организую тебе место за столом.

Оставшись наедине, Магнус присвистнул.

— Никого не приводил? Почему, Александр?

— Многие Лайтвуды — старой школы. Они неприемлят однополые связи, — спокойно сказал он. — А ты… мой способ проверить реакцию родных.

— Ну, если у нас с тобой все получится, то и само знакомство будет ненапрасным, — бросил Магнус, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией Алека.

— Если только ты не сбежишь отсюда, оставив отпечаток своего силуэта в двери.

— Не недооценивай меня, дорогой, — ухмыльнулся Магнус.

— Не недооценивай Лайтвудов, — посоветовал тот. — Особенно Эстер и Ширли — это сестры нашего отца. Последняя идет сейчас к нам.

— Алек, рада тебя видеть, — произнесла она, рассматривая их с Магнусом, точно букашек, упавших в ее варение.

— Привет, — спокойно ответил тот. — Как Грег и дети?

— Дети прекрасно! Сейчас они в лагере, а Грега недавно повысили по работе. А ты все так же интерн?

— Моя интернатура закончилась полтора года назад, — вежливо разъяснил Алек.

— А это кто? — нацелилась она на Магнуса.

— Мой спутник, Магнус Бейн, — представил он.

— Бейн? — Ширли сморщила и без того курносый нос. — Кажется, я где-то слышала эту фамилию. Вас недавно не арестовывали вместе с другими демонстрантами радужного движения у входа в Центральный парк? Кажется, в новостях называли кого-то с похожей фамилией.

— О, я тоже слышал об этой акции. Возможно, даже поучаствовал бы в ней, но, увы, я находился в Милане во время того шествия, — копируя интонации Ширли, ответил Магнус. — А фамилию вы мою могли слышать потому, что на вас — подделка блузки из моей последней коллекции. Если присмотритесь, то увидите мои инициалы и даже фамилию на ней. Вот только ткани не те, которые я использовал при ее создании.

Та опустила взгляд на свою одежду, а когда посмотрела на Магнуса с Алеком, то в ее взгляде блестело недоброе чувство собственного превосходства.

— Ах, Магнус Бейн, значит, — ехидным тоном произнесла она. — Именно так вас и зовут, да?

Ширли ни на миг не поверила, что именитый дизайнер, на чьи модели одежды ей не хватает денег, стоит сейчас перед ней.

— Ты куда умчалась? Бросила меня с Робертом одного, — проворчал приблизившийся к ним муж Ширли.

— Прости, Грег, я отходила поздороваться с Алеком.

— А, вижу, — буркнул тот. — Привет, Алек. Как жизнь? Че нового?

— Все хорошо, спасибо, — сквозь зубы ответил Алек, из чего Магнус сделал выводы, что между ним и Грегом существует определенная неприязнь.

— Алек привел своего… спутника, — все так же едко прокомментировала Ширли.

Грег нахмурился и уставился на Магнуса.

— Ты все также глину месить предпочитаешь? — с отвращением спросил он.

— Что, простите? — растерялся Магнус.

— Ну, радует, что хотя бы не сам подставляешься, — проигнорировав Магнуса, продолжил Грег. — Я смотрю на этого петуха, и сразу понятно, кто из вас под кого ложится.

— Мне не хочется портить вечер маме, так что отвали, Грег. Иначе я отделаю тебя так же, как пару лет назад, — прорычал Алек, стискивая кулаки.

— Я тогда напился, так что преимущество было на твоей стороне, — фыркнул Грег. — В этот раз тебе так просто не отделаться. И вообще, не затыкай мне рот. Не дорос еще, мальчик.

Магнус взял Алека за запястье, намереваясь удержать от необдуманных действий.

— А вы, простите, у всех своих родственников интересуетесь подробностями личной жизни? — любезно улыбаясь, уточнил Бейн. — Или это что-то вроде обычных разговоров для вашего круга? Тогда позвольте уточнить, присовываете ли вы своей супруге в задний проход? Если, конечно, она вам вообще дает. Согласно фрейдистской теории, ваш интерес к сексуальной составляющей чужих отношений может быть обусловлен именно проблемами в интимной сфере. Нехватка секса, подавляемые желания, маленький размер или латентный гомосексуализм.

Ширли побледнела, затем покраснела и приложила ладонь к груди.

— Ах, ты… — прошипел Грег.

— Мальчики, я нашла вам места рядом друг с другом, — вклинилась между ними Мариз.

— Ты собираешься пригласить их к нам за стол? — вознегодовала Ширли. — Я не стану ужинать рядом с двумя пидерастами.

— Точно, — Грег явно подуспокоился. В прошлый раз Алек здорово намял ему бока, так что он откровенно опасался встревать в силовой конфликт. — Я не желаю находиться с ними в одном зале. Их присутствие порочит нашу семью!

— Алек — мой сын, он носит фамилию Лайтвуд и имеет полное право находиться здесь. Если вас что-то не устраивает, то двери открыты, — мягко улыбаясь, ответила Мариз.

— Пойдем-ка к другим нашим родственникам, — позвала Ширли, подхватывая Грега под руку и утаскивая его к группке Лайтвудов.

— Полагаю, она просто так не успокоится, — сообщил Магнус.

— Скорее всего, попытается настроить других против вас, — спокойно согласилась Мариз. — Но их многие недолюбливают, так что вы станете чудесным предлогом сократить общение с Ширли и Грегом. Ладно, развлекайтесь, мальчики. Я пойду составлю компанию старушке Бесси.

— Это моя прабабушка, — пояснил Алек. — Спасибо, что удержал меня. Иначе все закончилось бы очередной стычкой.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, дорогой, — с легкостью отмахнулся Магнус. Слова Грега были не самым ужасным, что он слышал в свой адрес. — И много здесь еще таких?

— Бен, мамин дядя, тоже довольно специфический мужик. У него что ни слово — сплошной поток брани, но он хотя бы не гомофоб. А остальные… помягче, хоть и со своими особенностями.

Магнус улыбнулся и прижался к плечу Алека, по-прежнему держа его за руку.

— Надеюсь, с другими Лайтвудами будет легче.

— Грех! — тонким голоском завопила какая-то дама в годах, оказываясь возле них. — Я столько раз молилась за твою душу, Алек! — посетовала она. — Молилась, чтобы ты исцелился от своей скверны, чтобы очистил душу и разум, но ты погрязаешь в этом все больше и больше.

Магнус услышал, как тяжело вздохнул его спутник, потому предпочел взять эту леди на себя.

— Вы Эстер? — улыбнулся он, догадываясь, кому могло прийти в голову окропить Алека святой водой.

Женщина опасливо посмотрела на Магнуса, после чего кивнула.

— Да, это я, — сообщила она.

— Мне очень приятно с вами познакомиться, дорогая Эстер, — произнес Магнус. — Алек рассказывал мне о вас.

— И что же он говорил?

— Что вы молитесь за спасение его души.

— А вы ее оскверняете! — Эстер ткнула пальцем в Магнуса, обвиняя его.

— Побойтесь Бога! — ответил он. — Кто из нас не без греха, помните, Эстер? Кому судить заблудших овец? Не нам, — Магнус картинно вздохнул и склонил голову в притворном смирении. — Вы верно поступаете, когда молитесь за Александра, но вам стоит поберечь и свою собственную душу. Не черните ее осуждением и укором. Этот путь Александр должен пройти сам, вам стоит лишь направлять его, но никак не судить. Ведь тогда вы и сами идете против божьих заветов, верно?

Эстер глубоко задумалась, поглядывая на Магнуса.

— Демон! — заключила она. — Искуситель.

А затем развернулась и зашагала прочь.

— Ловко ты с ней, — развеселился Алек.

— Испытание сколькими еще Лайтвудами мне предстоит пройти? — отшутился Магнус.

Но Алек лишь крепче сжал его ладонь в своей руке.

— Обещаю сделать все, чтобы тебя больше никто не донимал, но сам понимаешь, ты новенький, а новеньким — все внимание.

— Я ничего не имею против внимания, — легко согласился Магнус. — Но было бы неплохо пообщаться с кем-нибудь более…

— Адекватным? — подсказал Алек.

— Точно.

— Идем, познакомлю тебя с отцом и младшим братом. Они засыпят тебя примерно миллиардом вопросов, но в адекватности им точно не откажешь.

Магнус почувствовал, что они с Алеком — сплоченная команда, что они вместе против всех остальных. И это оказалось весьма приятным чувством. Оставалось только выдержать кучу любопытных Лайтвудов, общаясь с которыми Магнус представлял себе очередную пресс-конференцию, на которой его окружила свора репортеров.

***

Когда они вышли из «Барселоны», было почти десять вечера.

— Напомни Джейсу, что он должен мне десятку, раз я не сбежал, — ухмыляясь, сообщил Магнус.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Алек, заводя свой байк.

— Куда теперь? — уточнил Магнус, вскарабкиваясь на мотоцикл.

— Я думал отвезти тебя домой, — честно признался Алек. — Точнее, я тоже задолжал тебе десятку, потому так далеко наше свидание не планировал. Полагал, ты сбежишь на этапе семейного сборища.

— Тогда отвези меня туда, где любишь бывать, — предложил Магнус.

Алек поколебался мгновение, после чего уточнил:

— Как ты относишься к быстрой езде?

— Неплохо, — сказал он, хотя и не проверял на деле, как реагирует его тело на скорость.

— Тогда поедем на ночные гонки. Они любительские, носят чисто номинальный характер, но я частенько в них участвую.

— Договорились, — с легкостью согласился Магнус.

***

Остаток вечера прошел в более легкой, хоть и адреналиновой атмосфере. Когда они приехали на закрытый участок трассы на выезде из города, то их встретила толпа таких же парней в кожанках и на мотоциклах. Они подшучивали друг над другом, тепло общались с Алеком и неплохо встретили Магнуса. Вообще, этот факт оказался весьма занятным — чинное семейство восприняло его с неодобрением, а байкерская среда приняла, как своего.

После гонок они всей кучей завалились в бар «Охотничья Луна», где Магнус познакомился с забавной барменшей Майей и выпил парочку коктейлей, пока играл с Алеком в бильярд. В его крови все еще бушевал адреналин, подгоняемый выпитым алкоголем, именно поэтому он сказал то, что сказал.

— Александр, я обещал тебе, что не стану распускать руки до третьего свидания.

— Обещал, — согласился Алек.

— Но я не обещал сдерживаться, если ты первым проявишь инициативу.

Тот жадно облизнулся, скользя взглядом по телу Магнуса, после чего с усилием отвернулся.

— Не думаю…

— Вот и правильно, — перебил Бейн. — Не думай, Александр. Для мыслей у нас еще будет время. Просто поехали ко мне.

Алек прикрыл глаза, все еще колеблясь, но через пару секунд утвердительно кивнул. Они оба хотели одного и того же, провели замечательный вечер, так какой смысл отказывать себе в удовольствии?

***

На этот раз боялся уже Алек.

После их прошлого свидания он ушел с утра, потому что его ждала смена во второй половине дня. Магнус лишь лениво оторвал голову от подушки и указал на вазочку на трюмо.

— Там есть запасные ключи, — пробормотал он. — Закрой дверь и покорми Мяо перед уходом.

— К-ключи? — нервно переспросил Алек.

Одно дело три свидания, и совсем другое — ответственность в виде ключей.

— Не навсегда. Отдашь мне их на третьем свидании, — лениво проворчал Магнус.

И это самое третье свидание должно было начаться через полтора часа. Причем Алек получил самое экстравагантное приглашение в своей жизни. К нему в больницу заявился курьер с корзинкой цветов, коробкой конфет и конвертом, в котором было приглашение на показ мод с припиской от руки:

«Настала моя очередь пугать тебя худшей стороной своей жизни. Ставлю десятку Джейса, что ты точно не продержишься до конца вечеринки. Обнимаю и жду встречи!»

Алек не был таким, как Джейс или сам Магнус. Он не умел сходиться с людьми, общаться с кучей незнакомцев, которые задают неуместные вопросы, а с модой вообще был на «Вы».

Кстати, об этом! Алек жутко распсиховался, пока подбирал себе наряд. В чем вообще ходят на модные показы?

Иззи, конечно, помогла. Он покрутил в руках выбранные ею штаны и рубашку с пиджаком, с тоской посмотрел на галстук. Даже попытался повязать эту удавку! Но в итоге плюнул на все. Выбрал любимые темно-синие джинсы с потертыми коленями, надел рубашку Иззи, а поверх — нее привычную кожанку. Так ему хотя бы будет спокойнее.

Так он думал, но нет, увы, спокойнее не стало!

Когда Алек явился к началу, то его встретила Катарина и проводила на место в первом ряду. Как он потом понял, тут сидели все сливки модной индустрии, репортеры и какие-то шишки. А среди них — белая ворона Александр Лайтвуд, готовый заплатить Магнусу целую двадцатку, потому что ему было сложно досидеть даже до начала показа, что уж говорить о вечеринке?

Но потом на сцену вышел Бейн, собственной персоной. Сверкающий и яркий, в необычном наряде и игривых блестках. Перед глазами сами собой пронеслись воспоминания о совместно проведенной ночи, которые пригвоздили Алека к месту. Нет, Магнус стоил того, чтобы перетерпеть этот адский и унылый показ, вместе с последующей вечеринкой.

***

— Привет, — игриво поздоровалась с ним какая-то костлявая блондинка.

— Привет, — угрюмо ответил ей Алек, которого обнаружили в его углу.

Показ, хвала ангелам, завершился. И теперь приходилось ждать появления Магнуса. Смешавшись с толпой и затесавшись где-то между скульптурой сатира и столом с закусками, Алек почувствовал себя более-менее спокойно. Его никто не замечал и все проходили мимо, игнорируя молчаливого незнакомца. Все, кроме этой девушки.

— Ты ведь по персональному приглашению Магнуса пришел? — уточнила та. — Он просил меня придержать это местечко для кого-то особенного.

— Мм, — протянул Алек, — да, меня Магнус пригласил.

— Ты его новая модель? — девушка прищурила глаза. — Или муза? Я видела некоторые наработки будущей коллекции. Агрессивный стиль из кожи и металла.  
— Ясно, — невесело ответил Алек. — И нет, я не модель.  
— Тогда любовник? — девушка вскинула брови, будто ждала чего-то пикантного. — После истории с Моралезом, который хорошенько его обчистил, Магнус давненько ни с кем не крутил.

Алек издал странный звук, нечто среднее между стоном и рыком.

— Я не собираюсь обирать его или дефилировать в дизайнерских шмотках Магнуса. Я просто с ним сплю, ясно? — огрызнулся он.

— Лидия, ты нас не оставишь? — попросил приблизившийся к ним Бейн.

Она молча испарилась, словно и не пыталась завести этот странный разговор с Алеком.

— Как ты, Александр? — осторожно поинтересовался Магнус.

— Ты выиграл двадцатку, — спокойно ответил Алек. — Я прямо сейчас свалю с этой вечеринки.

— Ты обсчитался. Цена победы — десятка, — грустно произнес Магнус.

— И еще десятка за тебя. Не хочу оставлять тебя этим стервятникам, — проворчал Алек, после чего протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Ты сбежишь со мной отсюда?

Магнус озорно рассмеялся, мягко касаясь предложенной руки.

— У тебя комплекс рыцаря, Александр. Мне ничто здесь не угрожает и эти, как ты выразился, стервятники ничуть не уступают твоей родне.

— Мне не хочется отдавать тебя на растерзание ни родне, ни этим, — он кивнул в сторону гостей, притягивая Магнуса в мягкие объятия. — Я вообще никому тебя отдавать не хочу.

— Ох, Александр, — выдохнул он, прижимаясь лбом к виску Алека. — Я и не ожидал услышать от тебя что-то подобное.

Магнус явно его поддразнивал, но делал это так мягко и нежно, что Алек и сам улыбнулся.

— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, — ответил он. — Тем более, ты сам говорил, что у меня повышенное чувство долга и справедливости. После того, как ты выдержал испытание Лайтвудами и гонками, я обязан позаботиться о тебе.

Магнус рассмеялся, утыкаясь носом в шею Алека и не стесняясь льнуть к нему.

— Как легко оказалось тебя покорить! Всего лишь выдержать поездку на мотоцикле и поставить на место парочку зарвавшихся родственников.

— Мне больше пришлось по душе то, что ты понравился Мариз с Робертом. К тому же, посмотрев на твое окружение, я понял, что ты во мне нашел.

— И что же? — Магнус отстранился, заглядывая Алеку в глаза.

— Я настоящий. И мне ничего от тебя не нужно, кроме тебя самого, — просто сказал он.

Магнус молчал, глядя ему в глаза и обдумывая услышанное.

— Так как насчет побега? — уточнил Алек.

— С удовольствием, — развеселился Магнус. — Еще ни разу не сбегал с собственного показа.

***

— Так вот, если бы не я и вмешательство моего крепкого кулака, ничего этого не было бы, — горделиво заявил Джейс, произнося тост на свадьбе Алека и Магнуса.

Все гости дружно рассмеялись, хотя многие и так были наслышаны об истории знакомства новобрачных.

— И ты все еще должен мне десятку, — выкрикнул Магнус, вспоминая, что его выдержка и семейное торжество Лайтвудов не были оплачены в полной мере.

— А мне сотню, — поддакнул Алек, после чего пояснил Магнусу, — этот дурень не поверил, что мы поженимся.

— Выходит, Джейс организовал не только наше знакомство, но и стал причиной, по которой ты позвал меня под венец?

— Он увидел выбранное мной кольцо, и сказал, что ты убьешь меня, как только увидишь этот кошмар.

Магнус весело рассмеялся и взглянул на красивое кольцо с парочкой символов, которые украшали кожу Алека.

— Оно прекрасно, — сообщил он.

Алек очаровательно улыбнулся и потупился.

Тот факт, что кольцо он в итоге поменял, останется страшной тайной, о которой знает только он и помогавшая с выбором нового Мариз.


End file.
